Worn Out Tool
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: Sometimes you don't know how important somebody is to you until you come close to losing them. Zabuza had to learn this lesson the hard way. ZabuzaxHaku, HakuZabu, ZabuHaku.
1. Dispose of You

A Worn out Tool  
Chapter One:  
"Dispose of you"

* * *

"I-I'm sorry Zabuza-san... its all my fault..." the boy said sadly, reaching out towards the large wound on the larger man's chest. Blood poured from the wound, collecting on the ground below.

He found his wrist being grabbed firmly. "Don't touch me." Zabuza demanded, squeezing his wrist and causing him to pull back in pain.

"Ahh... Sorry... Zabuza-san." he said, turning his head in shame.

In the midst of battle, Haku had been hit hard into the wall, causing him to fall to the floor, barely managing to stay awake from the blow. By the time he recovered, he looked up to see Zabuza give the final blow to the enemy, before the large man dropped to his knees in pain. Haku had never seen such a thing before.

"Take us home before I bleed to death." Zabuza demanded.

"Ah-- hai." Haku said, trying to push his guilt aside as he concentrated, removing both of them from the

* * *

**A while later...**

Haku sighed, watching from the door as the older man tried to wrap his own wound, only for him to have near no clue how to do it correctly.

"Zabuza-san... maybe I could just--" he began to suggest.

"Haku!" he said "Go into the kitchen and make yourself useful." the man snapped at him.

"...Hai..." He bowed slightly before turning and leaving, going down the hall to the kitchen.

He sighed, and leaned against the counter. Tears came to his eyes for an unknown reason, and he wiped them away. He had failed his master... again.

The past few missions they had gotten from clients, Haku's preformance had been far from good, and he had a feeling that he was becoming nothing but a burden for Zabuza. And now he had failed him, and he ended up getting hurt.

He wiped another tear threatening to fall, and began to look for something he could cook for the man. He had found something, and was about to start cooking when Zabuza entered the kitchen.

"I'm going out." he said simply.

"But I though-" Haku began to answer, cutting off when he heard the door slam.

Zabuza set the spices he had been holding on the counter, and waited for a moment, making sure he wasn't going to come back in saying he forgot something. And the tears returned, this time causing Haku to fall upon his knees. He hated himself so much, this whole thing was his fault. He had failed Zabuza, and now Zabuza wanted nothing to do with him.

And now he cursed himself for crying. He was being weak! Weeping over his fault like some little child.

"Za-zabuza-san could be back any minute!" he said, wiping the tear's off his face. "I can't let him see me like this... I can't show him how weak I've become.."

No matter how many times he told himself these things, he could not get himself to stop crying until many moments later. But thankfully, he got himself to stop, cleaned his face of the traces of his moment of 'weakness', and actually managed to cook something, setting aside a nice warm plate for Zabuza upon his return. And he tried to forget what happened today...

The hours ticked by after that, and Haku sat upon a simple wooden chair, staring intently at the door, waiting for his master to return. But as the night grew dark, and the moon rose high into the sky, he was beginning to get worried. He kept warming up the food he had made, and even re-made it a few times to make sure it would make Zabuza pleased.

But by the early morning hours, Haku had passed out upon the wooden chair. His hands upon his lap, and his head hung low as if he was praying. He slept, though not well, for the next few hours. And when he awoke, the sun reaching out in the sky, Zabuza had still not returned.

The fact that his master had been gone for so long worried Haku to no end. Millions of possibilies flashed through his head. What if he had bleed to death? What if he had been attacked? With that wound he could have--

There seemed to be no end to it all, as Haku cleaned their whole dwelling, trying to keep his mind off those thoughts. But they kept returning to him no matter what he did. And when he had nothing left to clean, he returned to his chair, and looked at the clock.

"3:00" is what it read. Zabuza had left nearly 24 hours ago, longer than he had ever been gone before, without a reason that Haku would know beforehand. He wondered if he should go out and look...

After debating within himself, he forced himself to wait a couple hours. But by the time 6:00 rolled around, he was having a heart attack.

"Thats it.." he told himself. "I'm going to track down Zabuza-san.. just to make sure he's safe... then I'll leave before he realises my presence.."

He took his senbon, and was ready to go. As he turned, and was reaching for the doorknob, it turned, and the door flew open. Reveiling none other than Zabuza.

Haku jumped back from the door, and a look of relief passed over his face as he saw his master. Zabuza looked at him harshly, but not in the usual way. Haku felt nervious...

"Zabuza-san! I was... worried..." he admitted softly.

His master said nothing, and after continueing to look at him, he walked right past Haku, out of the kitchen, not even muttering a word to the boy.

Haku watched him, and headed out the kitched after him, only for him to come back in, almost hitting Haku. He headed for the door once more.

"Zabuza-san?" Haku questioned. "Wher--"

"A mission." he said, interupting Haku in mid-speech.

"Oh..." he said. "Please allow me to get ready.."

Haku turned sharply, beginning to go so he could prepare for a mission.

"Your not going." Zabuza's voice came, and at these words, Haku froze. His heart sank deeply, as he turned around once more.

"N-nani?" he asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Your not going on this mission Haku." he repeated, only in a more angry-sounding tone. "You'll only be in my way. I decided something Haku. Your becoming useless to me. You are losing your purpose as a tool, and becoming weak. And for that, I think I will dispose of you soon."

Haku's eyes couldn't have been any wider at the end of this comment. His whole body froze, and his whole mind went blank. And he just started at his master, his mouth hanging open. But he didn't even bother to close it. His master saw his shock, but didn't care, or didn't seem like it, for he merely turned around and turned, and left.

Then it hit him. The wave of pure agony that his master's words had caused. And he came down, now sinking down unto the floor. He no longer cared if he was seen being weak, for he had failed Zabuza, and now Zabuza wanted to dispose of him. There seemed to be no point. All the training, killing, deeds he committed... they were all in vain.

Because Zabuza didn't want him any more..


	2. Deserve to Die

Chapter Two: "Deserve to Die"

* * *

Time passed by. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Haku didn't know, nor did he really care anymore. He remained right where he had broken down, sobbing until no tears were left. And then, he just stared at the wall nearby, his mind swirling like a whirlpool.

_'How could I let myself slip this far.. become so useless to Zabuza-san..'_ he yelled at himself. _'Theres no point now... what.. what will he do with me? Will he just throw me out.. or will he.. be kind enough to end my life..'_

He finally got up from the floor, shakily pulling himself up. He leaned his back against the wall, and pulls his knees against his chest, wrapping his arms around them tightly. He rested his chin against them. He felt discusted with himself... as if.. he had been covered with dirt and not showered. And the simple question rested upon his mind...

_'What now?'_

Haku closed his eyes, unintentionally rocking back and forth slightly. Realising finally, it had already grown dark once again. And he knew It was only a short amount of time, he knew, before Zabuza would be home. And he would do as he said... dispose of the worthless tool that sat patheticly on the floor.

'I'll do it myself...'  
The thought sparked within his mind, and spread like a forest fire; instantly. It consumed him fully, and he didn't even debate it for a split second. He would do the deed himself.. that way, his master wouldn't have to stain his hands with the unworthy blood of his useless too.

"It was perfect!"

It consumed him completely within a matter of minutes, and his whole mind just seemed to click off. He no longer reasoned, cared, hurt.. All of that was pushed aside. He knew what he had to do, and everything now focused upon that one task.

He stretched his legs out once more, pushing against the wall with a single hand. With a deep breath, he reached into the robe he wore, and removed a senbon. He looked down at it, and then tried to place it between his fingers. His hand.. begun to shake, and he tryed to prepare for what he was about to do. And before he could plunge the item into any of his vital spots, he jerked, and it clattered to the floor. In a panic, he reached for another, but it fell before he could even grip it. The same thing happened a couple more times, and Haku was getting nowhere. He growled in frustration, echoing though the whole building. If it had been a couple hours earlier, he would have frightened himself.

His head snapped around, as his eyes scanned the room for something-- anything that would work better than his senbon with his shaky hands. And on the counter, by the stove, he spotted a knife.

'Perfect...'

He made his way, tripping once over the broom he used to clean. But he reached the counter, reached over the stove, and took the handle of the sharp metal knife in his hand, bringing it back towards him. He looked at it, eyeing it as if was plotting againt him for a second, before looking down at his other hand. The knife mades its way to pale skin of his arm.

WIth one quick slash near his elbow, he was bleeding. And though he normally detested blood, he stared at it with great interest. A sickly smirk came upon his soft pink lips...

He watched as the blood from the deep cut ran and began to drip unto the counter, making a nice little pool. He looked at the knife, and made another cut on the upper part of his arm, watching it bleed as well.

Within a few moments, he had made a total of 4 cuts-- two on each arm. Around him, the blood was pooling more now, and he himself was beginning to feel dizzy. So he decided it was time to finish it...

He was about to plunge the knife through his heart, closing his eyes and whispering sorry, when the door clicked open. Although Haku didn't notice until Zabuza's voice shattered his thoughts...

"What the hell!" Haku's eyes flew open again, and he froze. He could feel his master's eyes staring at him, and his whole body began to violently shake. He turned, dropping the knife right into the blood.

"Zabuza-san..." he whispered, and he smiled like nothing was happening. "I disposed of myself... I hope this will make you pleased.."

There was a pause-- not long, but seeming to last for hours. A small cry came to Haku's throat, as all of those emotions he had pushed back came out. And he collapsed into the blood, with a long cry of pain, before he was silent, except for the ragged breathing coming from the boy.

And it was well known that wouldn't last long either..

And for a moment, Zabuza just stared, his eyes wider than they probably ever had been before. His hand slipped, and his huge sword fell from his grip, hitting the kitchen floor with a less-than-graceful clatter.

"Haku..." he whispered, looking down at the pool of blood... the pile of senbon on the floor.. the knife lying beside the unconsious floor. "Haku!" he said again, expecting the boy to just jump up like he always had at the call of his master. But he did not, and slowly, he realised...

Haku was going to die...

Because of his harsh words...

At this realisation, he jumped to attention, skidding over to the boy with the obvious speed that came with being the demon of the mist. And he knelt down next to him, and stared. His perfect skin, cut by his own hands. And all of it just to please him...

"The kid doesn't care anything for his own life..." he mumbled.

In the back of his mind, he was screaming at himself for saying those things, wanting to just go back to earlier and apoligise for saying the things he said. But he ignored that part of his mind, and decided something;

This was Haku's fault. He was weak and so he was doing his duty by taking it into his own hands to dispose of himself. There was nothing to do now...

Zabuza reached down and brushed the hair away from his pale face.

"I should just let him go ahead and die.. thats what he wanted..." he mumbled.

He flipped the boy over so he was laying on his back, his arms beside him. Blood still collected around them.

"Dumb ass kid... you did this to yourself..."

A hand reached out and slipped under his neck, propping Haku's head up. It fell lazily to the side, the muscles not responding.

"You deserve to die... you failed me... your a useless tool..."

He picked up the boy now, standing up and holding him to his chest. He looked upon his face for a moment, and then whispered.  
"Why did you go pull a stunt like that..." he asked his limp form, wanting a responce, but slowly realising he wasn't going to get one now.

Or ever again...

"Holy shit kid..." he said, making himself smirk. "How did you manage to even phase me..."

He shook his head, and then adjusted his arms so Haku would be more _comfortable _in them.

Not that.. he cared.. or anything...

But then he sighed.

"I'll wrap up the kid's arms... so.. he wont.. bleed everywhere..." he said. "Its more I have to clean up later..."

With this as his_ reason_, he walked out of the kitchen, carrying the boy.

* * *

"Ah... Damnit kid, hold still..." Zabuza growled as he attempted to wrap up the boy's arm. Although he hadn't woken up, Zabuza was frustrated at him. He kept telling himself that it was just because the child was getting blood all over his house... and that he would have to be the one to clean it.

He had managed to get the wounds to stop bleeding, applying preasure upon them and such. But not he was trying to wrap the wounds...

And it wasn't going too well...

Although he wasn't bleeding, even Zabuza knew he was doing badly. His breathing came ragged, and his heart had slowed greatly. At this rate... he wouldn't make it through the night.

"Feh..." he said, finally getting the hang of wrapping the arm. "The kid is stronger than that.. he's going to get it when he wakes up... making me do all this for him.."

He finished his makeshift wrapping of the boy's arms, and once again picked him up, taking him into his own bedroom, and laying him upon his bed. He covered him up, and scoled himself. If his wounds re-opened he'd bleed all over his bed...

But he shook his head. "Its nothing.." he said. "Haku means nothing... " He told himself. "And anyway, the kid is going to pull through..."

'He has to pull through...'

Zabuza peered at his young apprentace for a moment, before turning.

"I'm hungry.." he said, as if the boy was listening. The silence took over, and he listened to Haku's ragged breathing for a second, before leaving, and going into the kitchen.

* * *

It took Zabuza longer than he had expected to fix himself something decent to eat. The past few years, Haku had always taken over the possition of the cook of the house... and he had forgotten how to cook well himself. But he had managed something, and ate it quickly, as the sun rose outside. He realised he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for two days now...

Oh well... he didn't need it badly...

Thowing his plate in the sink, he avoiding looking at the blood that still stained the floor, now mostly dry.

'I'll get to that later...' he told himself, turning and going back to the empty room containing his bed. With the door closed behind him, he looked upon the bed from far away. It was eerie quiet in there.. in a way Zabuza did not like. He stepped towards the bed carefully, and as he neared it, the realisation hit him...

That Haku was no longer breathing...


	3. All my Fault

All my Fault

* * *

Zabuza looked upon the boy. He could have swore his heart skipped a beat at the painful realisation. He closed his eyes, and opening then, expecting it to all be just his imagination.

But Haku's still chest failed to rise and fall.

"Shit.." he said, instantly making way over to his bed. "Shit... kid, come on, you can't have died..." He cursed, grabbing Haku's shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up you dumb ass! Wake up!"

Of course, Haku did not respond. His hair fell out of his loose bun from being shaken, and his whole body remained limp, like a rag doll. Zabuza looked at him, and slowly realised what it was that he had to do...

He took a deep breath, and brought the boy's face to his own, desperately breathing air into the boy's lungs, and forcing it back out, and then giving him more again. He did this for a moment, but it seemed like nothing was happening... He was about to give up, when finally, Haku's chest began to rise and fall again, without the help of his master.

Zabuza looked at him blankly, catching his own breath for a moment, before letting him drop back unto the bed with a thump. He took a few steps backwards, and with a deep sigh.

"How why the hell.." he said. "Did I just do that..."

He sighed, and leaned against the wall, his body slinking down to the floor. "...Whatever.." he said. "The kid can recover on his own now.. I'm done.." he yawned, crossing his arms to his chest. "God dammit.. I need some sleep.."

For a while, he remained in his spot, staring intently at the bed where the boy rested, but his eyes slowly closed, and his head drooped.  
"I should stay awake.." he told himself lazily. "I should.. well.. the kid's fine now... a nap wouldn't hurt..."

He began to slip off then.

"Zabuza..san?"  
His head snapped up, and his eyes came to rest upon the bed. Haku lay upon it, turned to his side, looking at him. He jumped up, and ran to the side of the bed. Haku's eyes traveled with him, but he barely turned his head.

"So your awake, eh kid?" he asked.

He blinked, and a smile came upon Haku's face, and he shook his head. "You tried your best..." he said. "I'm sorry Zabuza-san..."  
"You should be kid, that was a pretty stupid stunt."

"No Zabuza-san..." he said.

"What the hell are you tal--"

Haku sat up in the bed, the blanket falling off his shoulder, revieling his soft pink kimono.

'Wait.. he wasn't wearing that..' Zabuza realised.

The boy stepped off the edge of the bed, and looked at his master. His arms dangled to the side. The bandages Zabuza has wrapped around him fell off, showing unmarred arms. And he smiled at Zabuza, causing him to take a few steps back.  
"Are you trying to mess with me?" He demanded, anger rising.

Haku looked at him, sadness in his eyes. He tilted his head slightly to the left.

"What do you mean Zabuza-san?" he asked, taking a step towards him. "Why would I mess with you?"

"Wh- what hell are you doing in that kimono? I thought I told you before I didn't like you wearing that stupid thing..."

But Haku seemed to not hear him, taking one more step, and reaching out towards his master, placing his hand on his shoulder. Zabuza tried to pull away, but his whole body seemed to freeze at the soft touch. He tryed to fight it, but couldn't budge.  
'What the hell.. I'm paralyzed!' he thought, finding that no matter how hard he tried, he could move nothing but his eyes.

The boy removed his hand from Zabuza's shoulder, and slowly reached out towards his face, touching his masters cheek lightly, before lightly beginning to pull of the wrapping he had covering his mouth.

'What the hell...' he tried to yell, but not even his mouth would obey him at this point. 'Stop this foolishness Haku!'

"I wish you wouldn't have hidden yourself from me..." he whispered, as the wrapping fell to the floor. Haku pulled his hand away, and then stepped back.

"Zabuza-san..." he said, wrapping his arms around the man in a tight hug. "Why didn't you ever tell me..."

Slowly Zabuza felt his arms seem to move on their own, wrapping around Haku, and pulling the boy as close as possible.  
"What the hell... tell you what.." he managed to say.

"It doesn't matter..." he said, letting go of his master and looking up at his face. "Its too late now.."  
"Too late..." he said. "What's that suppo--"

He was cut off again as the paralyzation took hold of him again, and Haku pulled away from him.  
"Its too late..." He repeated again.

"Your becoming useless to me..."

Zabuza's voice echoed throughout the room, although it did not come from his mouth. Haku smiled a peaceful looking smile.

"You are losing your purpose as a tool..."

His eyes closed, and he slumped to the floor.

"Your becoming weak."

Haku began to sob quietly, as his arms began to glow, the cuts returning. His blood dripping down his arms and upon the floor.

"And for that..."

He looked up, and smiled at his master through his tears.

"I think I shall dispose of you soon..."

"Gomen nasai.. Zabuza-san.."

A visable wave of pain shot through Haku, and he cried out.

"Haku!" Zabuza snapped out of his paralyzation, and lurched forwards towards the boy. But right when he was about to grab him.

Everyhing faded into black. He heard Haku cry out again in pain. "Zabuza-san! Help... help me!" his voice pleaded.  
"Haku!" he yelled. "Where.. where are you?"

"I'm.. I'm.." he stopped, and nearly screamed.

"HAKU!"

There was nothing after that. Haku didn't respond to Zabuza. He looked around franticly, only to see nothing but black.  
"DAMMIT!" he yelled. "Its all my fault... my.. fault.."

Zabuza's eyes snapped open, and he jumped up, as the room came into view. He looked around, spying Haku on the bed, safe, and still breathing.

"It was just a dream.." he told himself. "A.. dream.."


	4. Want to Know

**Chapter Four: "Want to Know?"**

* * *

"A dream..." he repeated once more to himself. "That... and that only.."

But as Zabuza looked at Haku as he lied silently on the bed. His condition had not yet changed in the least.

'What if he had stopped breathing when I nodded off..' he thought, then shook his mind of that thought. He closed his eyes, and touched his hand to his face in frustration. Faintly he could still feel the soft skin of Haku's hand gently pulling off the bandages around his mouth, then his warm body hugging him ever so--

He growled, and opened his eyes.  
"Damn kid, look what your doing to me!" he yelled at his unconscious form, surprising even himself. He stood, leaning against the wall for a second, before turning, and almost storming out of the room. He passed by his sword, and opened the front door.

"I need a drink..." he mumbled, heading outside, and slamming the door behind him.

The whole house fell silent, until a sharp cry echoed through it. A loud rustling, and more, smaller cries continued afterwards.

* * *

After about an hour, Zabuza arrived in the nearby village. It was a small, nameless place, where the people had only a small market amongst themselves, their dwellings, and a small bar. They were out of touch with most of the world around them, somewhat primitive even. And therefore, Zabuza felt no need to hide here, because there was a very slight chance anybody would know who he was. Plus if they did, that particular person could be... taken care of... quickly.

Down the street the bar could be seen, the old wooden door hanging lazily off the hinges. Light peeked through the crack where it allowed, and inside some music and loud mumbling could be heard.

It was there Zabuza was headed.

He reached the doors at a slow pace, and entered the bar, looking around lazily. Leaning on the counter, was a thin woman, who's skin hung off her bones slightly, as if she was starved. Curly blonde hair fell lightly down her back, pulled back by a red ribbon. Across one of her eyes, was an old eye patch. Her visible eye was a dull grayish color. In her hand, she held a cigarette, which she flicked absentmindedly. Her head turned as Zabuza entered, and he nodded to her, and she nodded back.

As Zabuza walked further in, she flicked her cigarette, and threw it over her shoulder, it landing perfectly in a trash can. She walked out from behind the counter, calling to a younger boy that was working there. He said something back, and hurried to take her place at the counter. She coughed, and turned to Zabuza, motioning for him to follow her as she turned and headed towards a door, pushing it open, and flicking the light on as they both entered the room, a small room with shelves lined with sake and such, she walked to the back, leaned against the shelves, and turned to Zabuza, who had stopped at the doorway.

"Zaaabuza." she said. "Its been a while, where ya been lately? Its not as much fun here without cha."

He sighed. "I've had business." he said. "I just came here for something to drink."  
She rolled her eyes at his impatience, and turned, rummaging through the shelves and producing a bottle of sake. She tossed it over her shoulder, and he caught it perfectly, opening it and taking a big gulp as soon as it was in his hand.

"So, what's troubling you?" she asked, lighting another cigarette. "You seem out of it."

"I've been having troubles." he said simply, sighing deeply.

"What happened?" she asked. "Did that kid of yours finally get up and leave?"

Zabuza nearly choked on his sake, but managed to gulp it down, sending her a harsh glare.

"Whoa whoa." she said. "I was only kidding." she paused a second. "You always take things to personally Zabuza, you need to lighten up."

He huffed, and turned, leaving the room and going to sit in a seat, she laughed, and flicked her cigarette before following him out, and going to mingle with some more customers.

* * *

It was late by the time Zabuza had finally gotten up to leave. He had had a few drinks, but he was strong enough not to loose himself over something as simple as some sake...

Right?

He walked through the forest until he reached his 'house', and opened the door uncaringly, closing it slowly behind him. There was a small pause, as he stood at the doorway, his head spinning for a brief second, before settling down. He ignored it, and continued into the house, advancing towards the room he had last saw Haku in. He opened the door, and walked into the room, and went to the side of the bed.

His hand outstretched towards the bed, where Haku's cheek would be, for some unknown reason. But his hand did not come in contact with the soft flawless skin of Haku, only with the soft ruffled sheets of the bed. He frowned, and stumbled in the darkness, eventually finding a small candle, and lighting it.

The bed was, as he saw, empty. Slowly, a troubled feeling came over the man. He turned away from the bed, and something caught his eye...

Something was on the floor, and as he bent down and reached for it, bringing it off the floor and to his face, he saw that it was...

A bloody bandage...

Slowly, realization set in, and he jumped up in a panic. His eyes followed the floor, and saw a trail of crimson stains. Following it with his eyes, it led to the door, and then there was a large spot of blood on the door, from where somebody who was bleeding has seemingly leaned against it when they were trying to get the door open.

"Haku..."

No sooner had the name come upon Zabuza's lips, a sound caught his attention. The sound of deep, yet soft.. sobbing...

He jerked open the door, and saw more blood leading down the hallway, and without even thinking, he followed it. It didn't lead him far-- to the door of the bathroom, where there was another spot from where Haku had probably, once again, fell against the door trying to get it open. Zabuza reached for the handle of the door, not noticing it was also covered with blood, and jerked that door open as well.

And his eyes fell upon Haku, sobbing in the corner with his eyes snapped shut, and his head hanging low. Scattered around the room were the bandages that Zabuza had wrapped the boy with, ripped and torn. The wounds on his arms where open again, but be held them against his chest, both of his hands pressing against one of the cuts as if attempting to make it stop.

Slowly, he lifted his head, and opened his eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and reddened by the tears that had been, and still were pouring out of his eyes. His eyes fell upon a Zabuza. A sob visibly caught in the boy's throat, and then he made no sound, not even a breath, as an awkward silence fell between them. Haku glanced to the pooling blood beside him.

"Zabuza...san..." he said, getting bold enough to look up, but still avoiding the older man's face, sobbing ever so slightly before going on. "I'm... making a mess, aren't I?" he didn't even wait for a response. "Gomen... nasai... Zabuza-san..."

Something snapped inside of Zabuza, as he peered at the blood, the ripped bandages, the frail form of Haku.. and then when he apologized for something that wasn't even really his fault..

Zabuza stormed up to the boy, and reached down, grasping the boy's thin arm tightly, and jerking him up off the floor. Anger flashed in his slightly clouded eyes, and for a second, even Haku looked startled. "Ah... gome--" he began to apologies once more, but before he could even finish the sentence, Zabuza snapped the boy against a wall, temporarily knocking the breath out of him, but not letting go of his arm.

Haku breathed in deeply, the blood running down his arms and unto Zabuza's hands, soaking into his clothes also.

"Why?" He demanded angrily. When Haku didn't respond, he tightened his grip around the boy's arm. "Why did you do this to yourself?!?"

"Z-zabuza-san, stop it!" Haku cried, obviously in pain.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled. "Why did you do this?"

"I... I..."  
"Mmm?"  
"I was just trying to please you Zabuza-san, pl-please stop hurting me..."

This simple sentence, in some way, caused Zabuza to cringe. He released Haku's arm, and the boy slumped against the wall.

"All I want is for you to be satisfied with me..." Haku whispers. "I am no longer any use for you, I'll still not... why do you insist on keeping my life, when its not worth anything to you..?"

A short pause followed this, and Zabuza responded with a small growl. "Wrap your arms up again." he said. The sound of footsteps came as he exited the room, leaving Haku alone again. He turned and stared at the doorway for a brief moment, before obeying his master's orders, and looking for some bandages to replace the ones he ripped off.

He had it done quickly, and looking around.

"I'd better... clean this up..." he whispered to himself as he glanced at all the pools of blood. He looked around for something he could use, but found nothing-- no towels or something of the sort.

So he left the room, quietly advancing through the rooms to find something to clean up his.. mess with. He had just found an old shirt he could use as a towel, and was reaching to get it when he felt a hand come upon his shoulder. He stiffened, but then realized who the hand must belong too.

"Zabuza-san?" he said softly.

"So you just wanted to please me, huh kid?" The man's voice seemed to echo through the room.

"H-hai.."

"You want to know what would really _please me_?"

Haku felt the hand on his shoulder tighten, and he tensed up. It was clear now-- he hadn't been sure before, but he could tell now...

That Zabuza had been drinking. Which, sadly, was never a good thing. The poor 'demon' could never control his sake very well... he always acted a little... different...

"Turn around Haku." He told the boy. "I want to see your face."

Okay, a lot different.

Haku hesitated, but, of course, obeyed the order. He turned around slowly, and hanging his head. He saw Zabuza's hand come towards him, and tensed, thinking he was going to hit him. But instead, it came, gently putting a finger tip on his chin, and lifting the boy's head up.

The older man leaned closer, until his face was probably less than a foot away from Haku's. And he repeated.

"You really want to know what would please me?" he asked, his breath holding the aroma of sake that made Haku's nose cringe. But he didn't care, staring at his master with wondering eyes. He thought he would pass out from how fast his heart was beating with his master so close to him. He took a deep breath, nodding.

"Hai... I do... Zabuza-san..." he said, blinking all to innocently. Zabuza smirked.

"Well then." he said. "To please me--"

* * *

Yeah, I'm not going to tell you. You may get an idea or two on what Zabuza is about to say, but then again, you might have no clue.  
insert evil laughter here

I'd just like to say thank you all the people that have reviewed, its really astounding. With my other fanfictions, I barely get 2 reviews per chapter, if any at all. But, last time I checked, this particular story had 10 reviews! Thats so amazing to me! Keep up the reviewing . Now that you've got me exited, don't discourage me people, or you might not get any more chapters.


	5. Close your Eyes

**Chapter Five: "Close your Eyes"**

* * *

Haku blinked, taking a moment to register what his master had just said. "N-nani?" he asked.

"You heard me." he almost whispered, but the repeated. "To please me, all you have to do is promise me.." he paused. "To never try and leave me like you did recently."

Haku blinked again, not sure how to respond. It was just the sake talking, he told himself. Zabuza really didn't care if he was alive, dead, or beaten... Did he?  
'But.. if he didn't care, why did he save me anyway..?' Haku wondered.

"Haku?" The voice knocked that thought from Haku's head, and he snapped his head back towards the other man, with a questioning look on his face.  
"Nani?"

"I need to know.. if you would promise me that."  
Haku didn't even really have to think to know what he wanted to say, but he couldn't help but wonder if this was how Zabuza really felt, or if.. he was just being affected by the sake so much he was going insane.

"I..."

"So.." Zabuza questioned, leaning in even closer to the boy, now most likely only a few inches. Haku's breath caught in his throat, and he tried not to blush, but it didn't work as his cheeks turned light pink. "What's your answer Haku-kun?"  
Haku-kun? Not just 'Haku'?

What the hell... this was just getting weird.

"I.." he began to start again, but found himself unable to answer his message. Many questions ran through the boy's head. The main one, of course, was simply; Does Zabuza really mean what he's saying?

He blinked, clearing his mind for a second, glancing up at his master. His eyebrow was raised, and he was looking at Haku with an expression that said it all; he wanted an answer.

'Of course I'd never leave Zabuza-san.' Haku thought to himself. 'Does he really not know that?'

"Well?" Zabuza's voice broke the awkward silence that had fallen between the pair. Haku hesitated, then took a deep breath, before replying.

"Of course.." he said. "I would never leave you Zabuza-san."

There was a brief pause after he replied, before Zabuza pulled his hand away from the tip of Haku's chin, as well as pulling his face back. He rested that one hand on Haku's left shoulder, and then brought his other hand to rest on the right. Haku glanced at his master's hands quickly, then looked up at his master with question in his eyes.

Haku let out a small cry of surprise when he was suddenly yanked forward, gently, and Zabuza's arms encircled his small form. His eyes went wide and his body tensed up in reaction to the hug.

"Relax." Zabuza half-demanded, and half asked.

Haku's muscles slowly relaxed until he was nearly limp in his master's arms. He felt himself being picked up, and his legs were lifted off the ground, as he found himself being held in his master's arms.

"Eh..." he blinked, and turned his head so that he was looking at Zabuza's bandaged face, in great wonder of the events occurring. The older male's face was just as cold looking as it usually was. But Haku felt funny, in a way he wasn't familiar with. And he wasn't quite sure if he liked the feeling, or if--

Zabuza turned his head down, and met eyes with the boy in his arms. Haku's heart nearly caught in his throat, and he held his breath for a brief second, and then, much to his surprise, he could see a smirk appear behind the bandage's covering the man's mouth.

"Do you like being this close to me Haku?" he asked

He didn't respond, and didn't even really try to do so, but merely turned his head away from that of his master, as he blushed a deep shade of pink.

"I can feel your heart beating Haku, why is it beating so quickly?"

He didn't respond-- he didn't have to respond. The answer was painfully obvious by the blush upon his face.

"Look at me Haku."

There was a pause then, before Haku took a deep breath and turned his head towards his master, his eyes meeting his master's dark emotionless ones. There was a pause then, and Haku could hear his own heart then, thumping in his eardrums.  
"Close your eyes." Zabuza told him. He looked at him questioningly, but obeyed his commands, and slowly allowed his eyes to flutter closed.

He was no where close to being prepared for what came next, as Zabuza's lips came to meet his, and his eyes snapped back open. The kiss lasted only a second or two, and then the older man pulled away.

"I told you to close your eyes." he said in a strange tone, beginning pulling the stray bandages back up to cover his face.

Haku's eyes were still quite wide, but he slowly recovered from the shock, and stared at his master. Slowly-- as if reaching out to touch some animal that would run away at any sudden movement. His fingertips slowly came in contact with the face of his master, and he slowly began to pull all of the bandages off.

He let out a small cry of surprise when Zabuza suddenly grabbed him by the wrist, not tightly, but his hold was still enough to hold Haku.

"No..." He said, releasing his hand and letting Haku pull it back. "You need to rest now Haku, you still aren't well... after..." he didn't finish, but his point had been made.

Haku looked surprised, but looked over towards the bed that rest on the opposing end of the room. He was about to get down and walk over there himself, but Zabuza was already on it, walking over to the bed with nearly inhuman speed, and setting him gently down upon the edge of the bed.  
"Rest." he told him once more. "I'll be back."

Haku nodded somewhat dumbly as his master turned, and left the room. As the door was clicked behind him, and silence settled upon the room, Haku let out a deep breath, and shuddered deeply, before falling back upon the bed.

"Zabuza-san..." he whispered. "Did you mean that?"

After a moment, and when his heart had finally settled down, Haku pulled the blankets over him, and settled into the bed, going into a deep and restful sleep.

* * *

Oh my god! I love the readers all so much! Every since day almost I have gotten at least one review for this story-- its absolutely amazing! I've never had a story get this much attention before! So now, I'll answer reviews I got for chapter 4, because I can :D

An note to you-- if you reviewed before chapter 4, you are not included, sorry, review this chapter and you'll have next time

**LunaSuki:**_ I wrote more! Glad you've enjoyed it so far!_

**Rambie: **_Cruelty is a strange thing xP Now you know the next part, and you wont have to worry.. Or will you_

**fourthiv: **_Your first ZabuHaku fic? Dude, I think I've read 'em all out there xD Glad you chose this one to read as your first though :x_

**danni quinn:** _I liked the bar lady too! She was kind of just a spur-of-the-moment character though._

**eralakey:**_You have a good point. I actually considered having Haku wake up and wonder why he was alive. And to answer your question, Haku ripped off the bandages because he freaked out when he woke up. He woke up and saw he had survived and was all "NOO!" and tried to rip off the bandages that kept him from bleeding to death._

**rae:**_Don't worry hun, I have tissues hands you the box And thanks for saying you love the story_

**briea22:**_Yeah, I've seen that a lot too. And sadly, I have a wide history of not finishing fics.. although I do think I'll force myself to finish this one._

**Tainted Blood Lust: **_Your review made me choke on the ramen I was eating at that time. Nearly swallowed my chopstick! Lol.. neverland.. (Oh, and Love your Penname "Tainted Blood Lust" 3)_

**Megane: **_Continued ;D_

**Diamondprinces:**_Updated for your reading pleasure _

**Haruko Haruhara: **_Hey! Don't yell at mee! Bad! _

**eviltwinpride: **_Yeah, I've read every single ZabuHaku fic I can find, but its never enough._

**kyuushi:**_Heres the next chappie!_

**darkrini:**_Sorry hun, but there might be a lemon coming up.. because I am a perv and such is fate._

**Wiild:**_I love Haku! He's my bishie! 3 I hate having to make him suffer, but it is crucial to the plot. I cried when I made him almost die, CRIED I TELL YOU._

**Heart of Perpetual Ice:**_ By the end of this fic, it'll be your #1 Favourite! Muhahahaha!_

**Haku-is-my-little-water-nymph:**_Dodges object thrown at her Hey! If you kill me with a flying object, I wont be able to EVER update!_

**Baka-Karu: **_Thank you Hope you continue to enjoy it._


	6. Brief Author's Note

Okay so this story hasn't been updated in about a year and a half. I know there's a lot of people(evens three or four people in just this last month) subscribed to this story. And I was considering continuing it after it's long hiatus. But first, I need to know if my readers are still ready to read. If I get enough activity, I will start typing within the next few days and finish this story.


End file.
